


Celebration

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [23]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: The day of Feanor and Nerdanel's betrothal.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM bingo prompt   
> Life events - I16 Betrothal

Fëanor was waiting for this day for so long. Day of his betrothal with Nerdanel. It was a serious court event, with many noblemen and noblewomen attending. The commons also celebrate the promise of first marriage in the royal family in Blessed Realms. Well, first in this generation, not to forget unholy union between his father and this Vanyarin… queen.  
  
Admittedly, Fëanor didn’t want all this fuss. He wanted to keep it quiet, just for family, or maybe even only the two of them, him and Nerdanel. But his wife-to-be insisted to make it proper. Well, maybe not this big, but after he revealed his plans to his father, he and Indis made a real celebration. They say it was an important event in the life of the court, that people must know, must honour this betrothal. Totally uncontroversial, rising Nerdanel, who was not of nobles, but of craftsmen, to a new position.   
  
Tirion was decorated with their joined colours, his red and yellow and Nerdanel’s bright orange and green. They were to pass through the city before the ceremony at the Great Hall of the Palace.   
They sat together at the carriage, waved and smiled nervously to the people who stood around the road to see them. Nerdanel looked simply stunning. Not that she ever looked anything less than stunning, but today she was dressed in complicated attire of newest fashion, white with golden elements, also golden circle highlighting her red hair and ornamented jewellery made by her father. They didn’t speak, although they were alone, and only the carter on the front could hear them. Fëanor supposed to be used to such events, after all, he spent all his life at the court, but today he was especially nervous. Maybe not because of all those people, maybe just because one person on whom depends this day. Nerdanel, abolishing the attention from the crowd surprisingly well. She would make the good princess, Fëanor noted. But he knew it way before that day, Nerdanel was good at everything she touched. Just like him.  
  
At the entry to the Palace, his father, Nerdanel’s parents and Indis greeted them. Fëanor didn’t want his father’s wife here, but Finwë insisted. They entered the Great Hall, also decorated in their colours, where all nobles waited. Fëanor’s brothers, sisters and his future sister-in-law stood next to the platform where they were to exchange the silver rings. But he didn’t see them. All that was the matter now was a woman at his said, soon to be his fiancée. They slowly entered the platform. Nerdanel’s sister, Lintanel, with whom she was very close, hold the rings.   
  
It wasn’t a long ceremony. In year time they would attend much longer, their wedding. Fëanor took the ring and put it on Nerdanel’s hand. He said traditional words of blessing and then his now fiancée did the same. They were officially betrothed in face of probably all Noldorin nobles, some Vanyarin and Telerin. Fëanor brought Nerdanel down the platform and the orchestra started to play. The feast had begun.

 

 


End file.
